The present disclosure relates to device designed for use in a microwave to better facilitate removal of heated items from the microwave. When food is cooked or heated in a microwave, the food container or dish may also be heated to an uncomfortable level. Removal of the food while it is still hot may involve the use of an oven mitt, glove, trivets, towels, or other utensils which may contact and contaminate the food or result in a spill as a person tries to grab the hot item from the side, top, or bottom of the container.